


The World Of Being Short

by Asteria11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria11/pseuds/Asteria11
Summary: Now, Hoshiumi Kourai would like to say that he doesn't usually get into fights. Sure, sometimes he lets his mouth run and his heart take over but he has a pretty ok track record other than the few(numerous) times he's socked an asshole for saying stuff they shouldn't have.Despite all of that, when he hears a ruckus coming from behind the school he can't help but investigate.Later on, Kourai will look back on this moment and decide that this was simultaneously one of the best and worst decisions of his life.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Hoshiumi Kourai, Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	The World Of Being Short

Now, Hoshiumi Kourai would like to say that he doesn't usually get into fights. Sure, sometimes he lets his mouth run and his heart take over but he has a pretty ok track record other than the few(numerous) times he's socked an asshole for saying stuff they shouldn't have.

Despite all of that, when he hears a ruckus coming from behind the school he can't help but investigate.

Later on, Kourai will look back on this moment and decide that this was simultaneously one of the best and worst decisions of his life.

What he finds isn't quite nice. He sees four older students crowding a ginger first-year into the wall. The first-year seems a bit roughed up, small bruises on his arms and face. 

Kourai debates on whether he should jump in to help the first year or run off to go get a teacher. Usually, he would instantly try to defend the victim but just a week ago he got into trouble for biting a guy who insulted his hair and he has no doubts Nakamura-sensei will tear him a new one if he decided to go ham on anyone.

He looks at the ginger-haired first year and sees that the poor guy was wiping small specks of blood around his mouth.

"Heh, so little Shrimpy isn't so tough anymore? Gosh, people of your height shouldn't try to act all strong," one of the bullies, a blonde and presumably the ringleader, remarks and Kourai feels a small snap inside and he suddenly decides that every one of those bullies' faces look very punchable.

He takes one look at all those noticeably tall bastards and starts running towards the blonde bully who had spoken up, ready to land a punch.

"Hey, assholes!"

Said bullies turned around to look at him and Kourai's fist lands on the blonde bastard's face nicely. The blonde recoils as Kourai breaks the circle the bullies had formed around the ginger first-year to stand protectively in front of said first-year.

"How about you bastards try not to gang up on someone, huh?!" Kourai shouts, effectively angering the bullies.

It's then that Kourai notices that some of the bullies already have fist-shaped bruises forming on their faces too and Kourai feels a spark of happiness that the kid had tried to defend himself and was able to get a few hits in.

"Oh, look! Another shrimp! Ugh, you're gonna pay for this!" one of the other bullies replies, throwing a fist at Kourai. 

Kourai rears his hand to try to catch the fist but the kid behind him is somehow faster, grabbing the wrist of the person who threw the punch.

Using his other hand, the first-year grips onto the bully's shoulder and with one sweep of his foot, the kid manages to flip the person onto the ground and Kourai is officially impressed.

He's just about to praise the ginger kid's moves when the one on the floor gets up and the other bullies start cornering them even more into the wall.

"Hey, kid, can you handle two?" The kid nods and Kourai smirks.

Needless to say, a bit of dodging and some punching and kicking later, Kourai knees the last bully still standing in the stomach and the asshole goes down, groaning and clutching his stomach.

The bullies had acted all tall and mighty but it only took a few proper hits for them to go down. Standing in front of them when they're all knocked out on the ground makes Kourai feel bigger than those taller than him in a vindictive sort of way.

"Welcome to the world of being short you tall small guys," Kourai spits as he aims one last kick at the bully nearest to him. The first-year laughs at that and Kourai can't help but feel his cheeks heat up a bit.

"Hey, those were some nice moves there first-year! Do you go to some kind of martial arts class or something?" Kourai comments and the ginger smiles bashfully.

"Uhm, as a matter of fact, I take karate classes! You were so cool too!" Kourai feels his chest swell up in pride as the ginger first-year starts to go on a small tangent on how good he was.

"I really am great, huh? Anyways, I'm Hoshiumi Kourai! What's your name first-year?"

"Oh, I'm Hinata Shouyou! Thanks for helping me out there Hoshiumi-senpai!"

Kourai can't help but find Hinata's name fitting as the ginger lights up brightly but he's also occupied with the fact that he was just called senpai and oh my god why did that make him feel so good inside what was this magic-

"Uhm, Hoshiumi-senpai? You still here?" Hinata asks a bit worriedly as Kourai zones out from the sheer amount of happiness he's feeling from being called senpai for the first time.

"Why, yes. I am your senpai Hinata my dear kouhai," Kourai responds almost robotically and Hinata's frowns.

"Sorry, was me calling you senpai weird? I'm sorry Hoshiumi-san."

Kourai feels his ascending soul shatter when Hinata reverts to -san and Kourai waves his hands frantically.

"No! Being called senpai was really nice!" He cries out and Hinata's expression shifts to one of poorly-concealed mischief.

"Well, if calling you senpai affects you this much Hoshiumi-san then I shouldn't do so," Hinata replies with mirth and Kourai's heart drops.

"No, my sweet kouhai! At least use -kun!" He blurts out and Hinata breaks into a laugh. It's contagious and soon enough, Kourai is also dissolving into giggles.

He feels his heart catch in his throat as he notices that Hinata's eyes are a very pretty chocolate hazelnut shade that shines amber when the light catches it and-

"Hoshiumi-kun?"

Kourai snaps back to reality when Hinata notices him staring at him. 

"So, uh, what class and curricular-activity are you in?" Kourai blurts out as a distraction, willing the light dusting of red on his face to go away.

Hinata eyes him weirdly but nevertheless responds.

"Oh, I'm in class 1-C. I'm not in any extra-curricular activity right now."

"Well, I'm in class 2-B! I'm in the volleyball club! Speaking of which, you don't have a curricular-activity?! I thought you needed special permissions and stuff to be able to skip those things!" 

Hinata goes slightly red and puffs out his cheeks. Kourai can't help but find the gesture cute. "Well, I have permission cuz I have to take care of my baby sister Natsu at home. Also..... mygradesaren'texactlyhigh," he explains, quickly saying those last words under his breath. Despite that, Kourai hears them and bobs his head in understanding.

His grades were barely passing the average mark only because Nakamura-sensei had threatened to kick him off the volleyball team of he wasn't doing so well. 

And, well, under the danger of having his precious volleyball taken away, Kourai could do many things even with half-deflated volleyballs bouncing around in his skull.

He's yet again interrupted out of his thought when Hinata speaks up.

"So...uhm...what are gonna do about these guys?"

Kourai blinks owlishly and looks at the knocked-out bullies still lying on the ground.

"I have no idea."

Hinata snorts at that and shakes his head, a smile tugging at his lips. 

"Maybe we should go get a teacher?"

Kourai shakes his head back at Hinata.

"No, let's just leave them. Their egos will be bruised by this and they wouldn't dare stir up any trouble. If they tell on us we can always say that they were picking on us first."

"Huh. That makes sense, " Hinata mutters. He aims one last scathing look at the bullies before glowing radiantly at Kourai.

"Do you wanna go grab some froyo from that new shop down the road? It'll be my treat as thanks for helping me," Hinata suggests brightly, aiming a sunny grin and Kourai is very very weak.

God, he's fucked, isn't he?

Despite his inner turmoil, Kourai beams.

"Sure!"


End file.
